List of films made by Zebcast Studios
Zebcast Studios has made lots of fan films over the years. They have also made original films, web series... Fan films *'RyanMan' was Zebcast Studios first epic fan film made in 2009. A parody of Iron Man, the film stars Zeb´s uncle Ryan Woodward as the hero, RyanMan, who gets contaminated after an accident testing the new " Woody Bomb " in an abandoned place. He then becomes a hero named RyanMan and starts a new life as a crime fighter. The film is not yet on YouTube or online, but it will sometime 2012 along with it´s sequel. * RyanMan 2: End of the Earth is the second Zebcast fan film and the sequel of RyanMan made in 2010. It again stars Woodward as the hero RyanMan, fighting his nemesis RyanBuster from the first film once again. The film has RyanMan killed by RyanBuster, but ressucitated by his girlfriend Siobhan. The film ends with a post-credits scene, showing what seems to be a baby, saying " It is time ", leaving a possibility of a third film, but it has not yet been confirmed. *The Spider-Man is a fan film based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. The film has Peter Parker, mourning after his uncle Ben´s death, and training in the art of kung fu and swordfighting, training to become the most popular and known Marvel character of all time... Spider-Man! The villain of the film is mob boss Marconi Zambrossci, who intends to sell drugs to the black market daily. Eddie Brock also appears as the head psychiatrist of Ryker's Island. The film was released the 21st of April 2012.. *Hulk ( Part 1 of 2 ) is a fan-film based on Marvel Comics character Hulk. The film is a parody of the Hulk's origin story. The film was released May 5th 2012. David Bruce Banner is portrayed by Ryan Woodward and Betty Ross is portrayed by Siobhan Burke. This film is the first of a superhero saga similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but instead of leading up to an Avengers, it shall lead up to either the Mighty Avengers or the Heroes For Hire. *'The Invincible Iron Man' is an upcoming superhero film based on Marvel Comics Iron Man. Original films *Jsmboinick is the first original Zebcast Studios film and one of the most popular. It was made in 2012. It stars the creator of Zebcast Studios Aydan Zeb ( Aydan Woodward in the film ) as Jsmboinick, a vigilante and the most famous Zebcast Studios character/creation. Similar to the DC Comics character Batman´s origin, the father of a boy named Nick is shot by a mugger on the streets of Playa Blanca City, and 4 months later, when the mysterious crime lord known as Ghoulmaster emerges, he becomes a hero destined to stop the menace. *Jsmboinick Returns is the sequel of Jsmboinick and the second original Zebcast movie. The film is set a year after the first film, and has Jsmboinick taking on a new foe going by the nickname " Killer Shot " and befriending the new commissioner, Jimmy Blackfriar. Web series *The Thrilling Batman and Robin is a fan-made web series based on the DC Comics characters Batman and Robin made in 2012. The series is set in the Christopher Nolan Batman universe and has Batman and his new sidekick Robin facing old villains from the Nolan trilogy and new villains as well. The series is currently airing on YouTube. The Stunning Spider-Man is a new upcoming web series based on Marvel Comics' Spider-Man.